Missing Pieces
by Hermsrocks4563
Summary: NEW VERISON!Harry and Ron were kidnapped 3 years ago.When they are found they dont have any memory of what happened.When Hermione and Ginny are taken from the same people,Harry and Ron have to struggle to remember the past and save the women they life for


A/N: Hey everyone! This is the new version of Missing Pieces! I wanted to add Harry and Ron's disappearance, so here it is! I hope you like it!

--

Harry laughed at Ron's sudden distressed face. Ron shot his head over to Harry, "What! Is my pain _amusing_ to you?"

Harry shook his head, a smile still playing on his face. "Relax mate, Hermione will be here soon. It's not like she ran out on you or something, she's happy to marry you!"

Ron put his head down, "But that's it Harry, what if she _does_ run out on me? I know I wouldn't want to marry me"

"Hermione loves you with all her heart, _everyone_ could see that since Hogwarts days! And of course you wouldn't want to marry you, you like Hermione's type, you know, _girls_" Harry laughed at the last part, trying to lighten the mood.

Ron rubbed his temples, "Don't joke, Harry, this is serious. Hermione could have anyone she wanted, she's beautiful and smart, and she's talented--"

Harry patted Ron's shoulder, "And she was crazy enough to choose you"

"But Harry--"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Ron shot up from his spot his recliner and ran to door. Harry followed behind, waiting to see Hermione's face when Ron greeted her; it was always filled with love. He loved seeing their faces when they were around each other, it showed him there was happiness in this sometimes-cold world.

"You're not Hermione!" Ron cried to an old man. The man had a clearly visible scar on his left cheek, it resembled a hook. He looked tough, his eyes held hate Harry observed.

The mysterious man held out his wand and shoved it in Ron's face, touching Ron's freckled nose. "Back up and don't make a sound or any kind of movement for your wand. You too, four-eyes"

Harry looked the man over and then shared a glance with Ron. They were thinking the same thing, they could take him. That thought diminished out of both of their minds when three more men and a woman came into the boys' apartment, all holding out their wands. Harry held up his hands and stepped backward, as did Ron. Harry took a chance, "What do you want with us?"

The old man rolled his eyes, "What do you think five of Voldemort's followers would want with _the_ Harry Potter? To take him for some tea perhaps? Or maybe go out for a small dinner?"

Voldemort's followers, they were still around? Harry looked at the man again. "What are you planning to do with us? Kill us?"

The old man laughed, as did the others. The woman spoke up, "Kill you? Why would we kill you? We _need_ you"

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could tell Ron was making a move for his wand, he didn't to keep their attention on him. "Why do you need me?"

One of the younger men stepped forward and leaned against the wall. "You can help us bring Voldemort back, you have a connection with him"

"Not anymore, the connection died when Voldemort died" Harry explained.

The old man spoke again, "Ah yes, that's what we thought at first too. We thought we would take a chance at it so we did some research. We talked to many people, including a few oracles. They all said the same thing, Harry Potter still has a connection with Voldemort's soul"

Harry's eyes opened wide, how was that possible? His scar hadn't hurt him for three years! Harry shook his head, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. "That's impossible! I can't still have a connection with Voldemort!"

"Well, you do and you're just going to have to deal with it--"

"--_Stufey_!" shouted Ron's nervous, but firm voice. The woman slammed up against the wall and Harry took this as a chance to grab his own wand. But before he could even mutter a single spell, Harry and Ron were up against the wall, wands pointed towards their throats.

The woman got up from the floor and held her side, "Kill him Kolbe! That _bitch_ tired to _kill_ me!"

Kolbe rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, Isabelle! He did not mutter a _killing_ curse! Stop being a baby!"

The girl named Isabelle growled. The older man, Kolbe, smirked. "That was a nice try, but not fast enough. Now you're going to come with us, okay? Don't whine or we might hurt you a little"

Harry rolled his eyes, like he hadn't experienced pain before. But even so, he didn't want Ron to get hurt. A sudden thought struck Harry, Hermione was supposed to come over tonight. If Hermione came through that door, they might hurt her. Harry turned to Ron; he must have had the same idea. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and Harry knew at that moment what Ron was going to do.

--

Hermione smiled brightly as she looked down at her hand, which held a newly engagement ring. It gave her shivers every time she thought about it, Ron was the one. Hermione nearly skipped up to Ron's door, she was so happy to see him. She knocked lightly and waited for an answer, none came.

Hermione knocked again, harder this time. The door opened slightly. _They left the_ _door unlocked, how odd_. Hermione walked in slowly, "Ron! Harry! Where are you?"

Hermione turned to corner into the kitchen, there was nothing. She then walked into the living room. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw him, _of course he'd be watching TV. _Hermione smiled and walked over to greet Harry and Ron, who sat next to each other of the couch.

When saw their bodies, she screamed and backed away against the wall. _No, this couldn't be happening._ Hermione felt the tears come to her eyes as she rushed forward and tried to shake Ron and Harry awake, there was no response. Hermione pulled her hand away from Ron and felt blood on it. Hermione started shaking and her tears blurred her vision. Hermione got and ran to the phone, tripping twice on the way.

She called the first number she thought of.

"K-k-kingsley?"

"Hermione? What's wrong?" asked Kingsley's caring, deep voice.

"I-it's H-Harry and R-R-Ron. You n-need to c-come d-down t-to t-their a-apartment" Hermione cried into the phone, another great sob escaping her. Hermione slid down the counter, letting her tears fall. She tried to wipe the blood on her off onto her jeans, she felt sick. She had her lover and best friends' blood on her, she wanted to throw up.

The next thing Hermione knew there was several _pops!_ Next to her, she didn't even bother to look, she knew who it was. There were many yelling voices and she felt someone's arms wrap around her and pull her towards their chest. Hermione blocked all of the sound out of her head and focused on Ron's last words to her, "I love you, Hermione Granger, will you be mine forever?"

--

A/N: This chapter was very hard for me to write, and I'm sorry to everyone. I don't write these kinds of scenes well:( But I tried my best. Anyways, I'm not sure yet if the next chapter will be the first chapter in the first Missing Pieces or not, it will probably be different. Anyways, I hope you all liked my new version of Missing Pieces:)

Review?


End file.
